doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Francisco Colmenero
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. http://www.doblajemexicano.com.mx/sitio/index.php?title=Francisco_Colmenero |ocupacion = Actor Director Traductor-Adaptador Director musical |familiares = Edmundo Santos (cuñado) José Manuel Rosano (cuñado) Alicia Colmenero (hermana) Gloria Colmenero (hermana) María Teresa Colmenero (esposa) Diana Santos (sobrina) Tony Santos (sobrina) Edmundo Santos Jr. (sobrino) Cristina Camargo (sobrina) Francisco González (nieto) Tony Assael (sobrina nieta) |pais = México Los Ángeles |pais_interprete = México |pais_direccion = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1954 |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|Francisco Colmenero y los personajes que ha doblado, imagen gracias a Jonathan Terrazas thumb|230px|right|Homenaje a Francisco Colmenero Francisco Colmenero (n. en México D.F., el 28 de febrero de 1932) es uno de los actores y directores de doblaje mexicanos más reconocidos actualmente en México y Latinoamérica. Su carrera en el medio del doblaje se remonta a más de 50 años de trayectoria ininterrumpida, pasando por cientos de personajes de importancia durante toda su vida. Entre muchos otros, es reconocido por ser el narrador más común en las producciones de Walt Disney Pictures, la voz de Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos, el narrador de la serie Los Superamigos, la voz de Pumba de El rey león, las voces de Goofy o de Mickey Mouse durante algunos años, y haber doblado a personajes clásicos como a Pablo Mármol, al Pato Donald, a Scooby-Doo, al abuelo en Heidi o a Santa Claus en repetidas ocasiones. Trabajó codo a codo con su cuñado Don Edmundo Santos como asistente de dirección. A la muerte de Don Edmundo continuó con su labor como director de clásicos de Disney. Además es habitual que labore como consultor, traductor o gerente creativo en las producciones de la misma empresa. Biografía Francisco Colmenero es originario de la ciudad de México. Cuenta con una inmensa trayectoria en la especialidad de doblaje de voz ingresando en ella en el año de 1954, en la que, además de actuar, se ha desempeñado por un gran número de años como director, traductor-adaptador, director musical y, ocasionalmente, como cantante. También ha laborado como jefe de producción. Desde 1977 fue accionista de la empresa Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. mejor conocida como "Estrellita", en honor a la 1era. tiple cubana "Estrellita Díaz", empresa fundada por Don Edmundo Santos (comediante, bailarín, letrista, arreglista y director de doblaje) quién dirigió los primeros doblajes al español de Disney, como por ejemplo Diversión y Fantasía (en los mismos Estudios Disney). Entre muchísimas otras series, películas, caricaturas y documentales en las que ha participado como actor o director, ha sido narrador de La Bella y la Bestia, la voz de Pumba del Rey León en todas sus apariciones y últimamente el Sheriff de Cars, además es la voz para Hispanoamérica del personaje John Locke de la serie Lost. En Chile ha grabado avisos publicitarios para la marca de cervezas Escudo de CCU y la marca de jugos Kapo de Coca-Cola. Entre sus voces más reconocidas están las de Goofy hasta La tropa Goofy y Pedro el Malo de las animaciones de Disney; Papá Pitufo de la serie Los Pitufos; la voz del narrador en la clásica serie Super Amigos y el Abuelo en Heidi. También es el narrador de acento norteño (Waylon Jennings) de Los Dukes de Hazzard. A lo largo de su carrera profesional ha combinado el doblaje de voz con la locución comercial, actividades en las que hoy en día continúa plenamente activo. Filmografía thumb Películas Alun Armstrong *Van Helsing, el cazador de monstruos (2004) - El Cardenal Jinette *Millonarios (2004) - San Pedro August Schellenberg *Una misión de justicia (2007) - White Deer *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Mindo Bernard Lee *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Redoblaje DVD) - M *007: Desde Rusia con Amor (1963/Redoblaje DVD) - M Bill Barretta *Los Muppets (2011) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Chef sueco *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Chef sueco *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Oso Retho *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Chef sueco Bill Cobbs *Paulie (1998) - Virgil *El guardaespaldas (1992) - Bill Devaney Carl Reiner *Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Saul Bloom *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Saul Bloom Don Knotts *Autosecuestradores - Bert *La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo - Theodore Edward Asner *Elf, el duende (2003) - Santa Claus *Animal (2001) - Jefe Wilson [[George Gaynes|'George Gaynes']] *Loca academia de policía 6: Ciudad sitiada (1989) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 5: Operación Miami Beach (1988) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 4: Los ciudadanos se defienden (1987) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard *Loca academia de policía 3: De vuelta a la escuela (1986) - Cmdte. Eric Lassard Herbert Lom *El hijo de la Pantera Rosa (1993) - Comsionado Charles Dreyfus *Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Bernabé Ian Holm *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Bilbo Bolsón (viejo) *Renacimiento (2006) - Jonas Muller *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Bilbo Bolsón *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Bilbo Bolsón *eXistenZ (1999) - Kiri Vinokur James Cromwell *El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Capitán George Stacy (Trailer) *Salem's Lot (2004) - Padre Donald Callahan *Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Bob *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Granjero Hogget *Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Granjero Hogget James Garner ' *Diario de una pasión (2004/2nda versión) - Duke / Noah Calhoun *Divinos secretos (2002) - Shepard James "Shep" Walker *Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Frank Watters 'Jerry Nelson *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Statler *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Statler *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Statler *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Lew Zealand John Cleese *La pajareada (2011) - Narrador de la historia *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Profesor Barnhardt *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Sr. Munday Jon Voight *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2008) - Patrick Gates *Camino a la gloria (2006) - Adolph Rupp *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Patrick Gates *Holes (2003) - Don Señor (Mr. Sir) / Marion Sevillo *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Franklin D. Roosevelt Martin Landau *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Jerry Duran *Apuesta final (1998) - Abe Petrovsky *Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Geppetto M. Emmet Walsh *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - Tío Bob *Frío de perros (2002) - George Richard Riehle *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Santa Claus *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Bob Bigalow Robert Klein *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Jonathan Timpleman *Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Larry Kelson Rip Torn *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Comandante Sherman *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam Steve Whitmire *Los Muppets (2011) - Statler *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Statler Walter Matthau *Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) - Max Goldman *La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Teniente Zachary Garber Otros *El llanero solitario (2013) - Voces adicionales, Insertos (trailer) *La verdad oscura (2012) - General Aguila (Alfredo Alvarez) *La noche más oscura (2012) - Director de la C.I.A. (James Gandolfini) *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - Rodin (Richard Jenkins) *Ted (2012) - Narrador (Patrick Stewart) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Obadiah Price (Lanny Flaherty) y Polícia en 1969 (James Martin Kelly) *Los descendientes (2011) - Dr. Johnston (Milt Kogan) *Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Voces adicionales *Año nuevo (2011) - Abuelo Jed (Jack McGee) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Voces adicionales *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Voz en noticiero *El oso Yogi: La película (2010) - Narrador (Josh R. Thompson) *El discurso del rey (2010) - Winston Churchill (Timothy Spall) *Step Up 3: Un paso adelante (2009) - Decano (Dan Ziskie) *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Papa (Yevgeni Lazarev) *Four Christmases (2008/Doblae original) - Howard McVie (Robert Duvall) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Congresista Burrows (Harve Presnell) *Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) - Voz de Guía (Stephen Fry) *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Statler (Steve Whitmire) *Voluntad de hielo (2005)- Bod (Morgan Lund) *La terminal - Richard (2004) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Lorde Rhodes (Roger Hammond) *Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) - Angus (Paul Freeman) *Eloise en el Plaza (2003) - Sir Wilkes (Kenneth Welsh) *Matrix recargado (2003) - Narrador/voces adicionales *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Rehén polaco/ Conductor de limusina *Terminator 3 (2003) - Dr. Silberman (Earl Boen) *Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) - Fozie *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Henry Balkan (Jack Betts) y Narrador *Culpable por asociación (2002) - Larry (Walker Boone) *Darkness (2002) - Albert Rua (Giancarlo Giannini) *Inteligencia artificial (2001) - Extraterrestre / Narrador *Evolución (2001) - El Gobernador de Arizona (Dan Aykroyd) *Ántrax (2001) - Artur Kowalski *Lakeboat (2000) - Encargado del muelle (Peter Falk) *Mi vida como una rata(2000) - Hubert Flynn (Pete Postlethwaite) *My five wives (2000) - Monte Peterson - (Rodney Dangerfield) *¿Dónde estás hermano?(2000) - Big Dan (John Goodman) *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Pablo Mármol (Stephen Baldwin) *Miss Simpatía (2000) - Policía en concurso *El mundo de Andy (1999) - Maynard Smith (Vincent Schiavelli) (redoblaje) *Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) - Chef sueco / Narración *El duende de mi conciencia (1999) - Título *Milagros inesperados (1999) - Harry Terwilliger (Jeffrey DeMunn) *Matrix (1999) - Dozer (Anthony Ray Parker) y Piloto de helicóptero (Bernard Ledger) *El engaño(1998) - Juez Russo - (Wilbur Fitzgerald) *Contacto (1997) - David Drumlin (Tom Skerritt) *La prisión de los secretos (1997) - Voces adicionales *La Segunda Guerra Civil(1997) - General Charles Buford -(Brian Keith) *Mejor... Imposible (1997) - Narración *Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - LeRoy (Paul Harper) *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Voces adicionales *Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Sr. Malt (Bob Hoskins) *La niñera inocente (1996) - Stan *Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro (1996) - Spa'am (Kevin Clash) *Rasputín(1996) - Obispo Hermogones - (Peter Jeffrey) *La montaña embrujada (1995) - Bruno (Brad Dourif) / Insertos *Jacob (1994) - Adivino / Narrador *Los Picapiedras (1994) - Pablo Mármol (Rick Moranis) *Santa Cláusula (1994) - Santa Claus *The air up there (1994) - Padre O'Hara - (Dennis Patrick) *Carlito's Way (1993) - Tony Taglialucci (Frank Minucci) *Nuestra propia casa(1993) - Sacerdote - (Melvin Ward) *Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Milton Glickman (Fyvush Finkel) y presentación *Abraham (1993) - Abraham (personaje) (Richard Harris) *Article 99 (1992)- Sam Abrams (Eli Wallach) *Batman regresa (1992/Doblaje original) - Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough) *Los Telelocos (1989) - Gandhi (Gandhi II) *Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Operador de radio/Policía *Renegades (1989)- Red Crow - (Floyd Westerman) *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Detective David Sutton (Reginald VelJohnson) *Un hombre inocente (1989) - Virgil Cane - (F. Murray Abraham) *Luna de miel embrujada (1986) - Dr. Paul Abbot (Paul L. Smith) *Un vagabundo con suerte(1986) - voces adicionales *La película de los Muppets (1979/Redoblaje) - Statler (Richard Hunt) / Chef sueco y Dr. Dientes (Jim Henson) / Heladero (Bob Hope) / Lew Lord (Orson Wells) / Insertos *El abismo negro (1979) - Dr. Hans Reinhardt (Maximilian Schell) *Teléfono (1977) - Harkey Standburg (Frank Marth) *Mi amigo el dragón (1977) - Hoagy (Red Buttons) / Proprietario (Robert Easton) *New York, New York (1977) - Tony Harwell (Lionel Stander) *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1977/Redoblaje 1997) - Porkins (William Hootkins) *Barry Lyndon (1975) -Sir Charles Lyndon - (Frank Middlemass) *El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Presentación (doblaje original) *La montaña embrujada (1975) - Lucas Deranian (Donald Pleasence) *Pandilleros en apuros (1975) - Ladrón *Los osos y yo (1974) - Oliver Red Fern *007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974/Doblaje original) - Voz adicional *El emperador del norte (1973) - Policía (Simon Oakland) *El mecánico (1972) - Harry Mckenna (Keenan Wynn ) / Insertos *Aeropuerto (1970) Teniente Ordway (Alan Reed) *Ana de los mil días (1969) - Presentación *La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) - Ministro - (Anthony Nicholls) *Las sandalias del pescador (1968) - Insertos *Cupido motorizado (1968) - Havershaw (Joe Flynn), Comentarista en pista (Gary Owens) y Narrador *Barbarella (1968) - Narrador *Chica rara (1968) - Tom Branca ( Gerald Mohr)/Insertos *Entre monos te veas (1967) - Emile Paraulis (Clément Harari) *Robin Crusoe (1966) - Jefe de nativos *La noche de la iguana (1964) - Insertos *Mary Poppins (1964) - Tío Albert (Ed Wynn) y Loro Paraguas *Dr. Insólito o como aprendí a despreocuparme y amar la bomba (1964) - Presidente Merkin Muffley (Peter Sellers) *007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963/Doblaje original) - Insertos *Hud, El Indomable (1963) - Joe Scanlon/Narrador *La mansión de los espectros(1963) - Bud - (Paul Maxwell) *Casi ángeles (1962) - Narrador/ Max Heller - (Peter Weck) *El maravilloso mundo de los hermanos Grimm (1962) - Asistente del Rey - (N/A) *El satánico Dr. No (1962) - Dr. No (Joseph Wiseman) / Presentación / Insertos *Nikki, el perro salvaje(1961) - Jacques Lebeau - (Emile Genest) *Posesión satánica (1961) - Narrador *Pregúntale a ella (1959) - Sr. Fairbanks (Percy Helton) / Insertos *Los malditos de Yuma (1958) - Juez (Hal Taggart) *El inconquistable sexo débil (1958) - Narrador (David Hedison) *El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Guardia *Para atrapar al ladrón (1955) - Narración e insertos *Ámame o déjame (1955) - Insertos *El monstruo de la laguna negra (1954) - Narrador *El valle de los reyes (1954) - Insertos *La reina virgen (1953) - Insertos *El precio de un hombre (1953) - Insertos *Ivanhoe (1952) - Narrador *Cautivos del mal (1952) - Narrador *Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Narración (Peter Bull) y presentación en cápsula inicial (Patrick Macnee *Quo Vadis (1951) - Narrador (Walter Pidgeon) *La reina africana (1951) - El hermano (Robert Morley)/ Primer Oficial (Theodore Bikel)/ Insertos *Un gran tipo de papá (1950) - Jim Bracken (Walter Baldwin) *Las minas del Rey Salomón (1950) - Príncipe Umbopa (Siriaque) / Austin (John Banner) *Anna Karenina (1948) - Narrador e Insertos *El hijo de Drácula (1943) Juez Simmonds (Samuel H. Hinds) *Por quién doblan las campanas (1943) - Insertos *Sangre y arena (1941) - Conductor del tren (Francisco Moreno) / Insertos *Las viñas de la ira (1940) - Abuelo Joad (Charley Grapewin) *El Mago de Oz (1939) - Narrador *Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) - Narrador *Susana de las montañas (1939) - Supt. Andrew Standing (Moroni Olsen), presentación, narración e insertos *Jesse James (1938) - Narrador *Florecita de loto (1936) - Juez J.D. Booth (J. Edward Bromberg) y presentación *La dama de las camelias (1936) - Narrador *El Octagono (1980) - Katsumoto (Yuki Shimoda) *Cats - Viejo Deuteronomy *Una Navidad con los Buddies - Santa Claus Películas animadas Ernie Sabella *El Rey León III - Pumba *El Rey León II - Pumba *El Rey León - Pumba/Topo Jim Cummings *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros - Pedro el Malo *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Amos Slade *Mickey celebra la navidad - Pedro el Malo *Extremadamente Goofy - Pedro el Malo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Jacques *El Rey León - Topo/Pumba *Goofy, la película - Pedro el Malo *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Nicolás de Burzee/Santa Claus John Goodman *La Princesa y el Sapo - Eli "Papi" LaBouff *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Santa Claus Mel Blanc *El Cuento de Navidad de Bugs Bunny - Bob Cratchit (Porky)/Santa Claus/Demonio de Tazmania *El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica - Gallo Claudio/Narrador *El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos - Porky,Narrador(doblaje original)/Pato Lucas(redoblaje) *La Navidad de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos - Porky.Narracion (doblaje orginal) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *Los Picapiedra en: La pequeña gran liga- Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Los Picapiedra en: Un encuentro con Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra - Pablo Mármol *Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El caballero caballeroso: la loca película del conejo de la suerte - Porky,Gato callejero(doblaje original) / Pato Lucas (redoblaje) *Las mil y una noches de Arabia - Pato Lucas/Cuentista loco/Narrador Michael Wallis *Cars 2 - Sheriff *Cars - Sheriff Scott Innes *Scooby-Doo y los Invasores Alien - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Scooby-Doo Otros *101 Dálmatas - Horacio *101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Horacio *Bernardette: La princesa de Lourdes - Narrador *Bernardo y Bianca - Sr. Snoops *Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Turaga Linkan *Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos - Feliz (doblaje 1964), Gruñón y Narrador (doblaje 2001) *Mickey y las habichuelas mágicas - Goofy *Dumbo - Sr. Cigüeña, Cuervo Regordete, Payaso 1 *El caldero mágico - Soldado 2 *El cascanueces - Cacahuate *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey - Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse (Wayne Allwine)), Jacob Marley (Goofy), *El guardián de las palabras - Doctor Jekyll/Mr Hyde (Leonard Nimoy) *El libro de la selva - Dizzy *El invierno maravilloso de Frosty - Narrador *El mundo mágico de Bella - Concertina / Narrador *El Príncipe y el Mendigo - Goofy / Pedro el malo *El regalo navideño de Gasparín - Yogui/El Leon Melquiades/Huckleberry Hound/ Narrador *El Rey León - Narración *El Rey León III - Gruñón *El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente - Cronos (doblaje 1982) *El zorro y el sabueso - Amos Slade *Fantasía - Narrador (Deems Taylor) (redoblaje 2010) *Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras (Pedro el Malo) *Feliz Madagascar - Santa Claus *Francisco, el caballero de Asís - Narrador *Frosty, el muñeco de nieve - Santa Claus *Frosty regresa - Frosty *La Dama y el Vagabundo - Tofi (doblaje original) *La Bella y la Bestia - Narrador *La espada en la piedra - Kay *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Merlin - (John Gielgud) *La Odisea: Historia de un viaje imposible - Abuelo Búho *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas - Pablo Mármol *La primera Navidad de Yogi - Yogui/El Leon Melquiades/Huckleberry Hound/Narrador *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - Narrador (James Earl Jones) *La Navidad de Winnie Pooh - Igor *La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) - Templeton *La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo - Abuelo *La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Nicolás de Burzee/Santa Claus (joven) (Robby Benson) *La vuelta al mundo de Piolín - Pato Lucas *FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Hexxus, Padre de Crysta, y Narración *Las aventuras de Tintín (película) - Nestor *Los Aristogatos - Lafayette / gato inglés / gato ruso / el lechero *Los Pitufos (2011) - Papá Pitufo (Jonathan Winters) (trailer Cinépolis) *Navidad con Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo *Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Nicolás anciano *Pequeño, un cuento de Navidad - Padre *Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión - Narrador / Insertos *Policías y ratones - Chico de Ratigan# 3 / Chico del bar / Viejo hombre *Regreso a la Tierra de Oz - Hombre cabeza de calabaza - (Paul Lynde) *Robin Hood - Sherrif de Nottingham, Cocodrilo y Rey Ricardo *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables - El Gran Duque *Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Santa Claus -(John Goodman) *Spirit: el corcel indomable - Murphy *Sucedió en la víspera de Navidad - Santa Claus/Narrador *Tin Tin en el Lago de los Tiburones - Dupond (Hernández) *Todos los perros van al cielo - Cara Fea *Tom y Jerry: La película - Puggsy / Sr. Cachetin / Gato pandillero 2 *Toy Story - Voz en off de Pizza Planeta *Travesuras de una bruja - Oso pescador *Un cuento de Navidad (1996)- Santa Claus *Vida Salvaje- Pingüino locutor *Scooby-Doo en Noches de Arabia - Scooby-Doo * Heroes de la fé- Narrador historia de Bernardette * Heroes de la fé- Historia de San Nicolas- Anciano San Nicolas * Un borrico en navidad - Papá de Muchacho / Creador de figuras de barro / Mercader gordo Series de TV James Cromwell *American Horror Story: Asylum - Dr. Arthur Arden / Hans Gruper *El misterio de Salem's Lot - Padre Donald / Frank Callahan Robert Pine *Patrulla motorizada - El Sargento *La oficina - Gerard Halpert *Esposas desesperadas - Dr. Delson Terry O'Quinn *Lost - John Locke *Curiosidad - Presentador *Círculo de fuego - Oliver Booth Otros *Alias - Dr. Atticus Liddell *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Tío Mel (Blake Clark), Bert Doogan (Dan Desmond) *Chica indiscreta - Cyrus Rose *Estoy en la banda - Agente Kuristasistán (Ed Blanc) *El espía y la dama - Narrador *El F.B.I en accion - Narrador *El hombre de la Atlántida - Narrador *El Zorro (serie de 1957) - Cabo Reyes (Don Diamond) y Figueroa (Armand Alzamora) *Dallas - Raymond "Ray" Ewing Krebbs / Narrador *Dallas (2012) -Mitch Lobell / Narrador *Dinosaurios - Earl Sinclair / Narrador *Drake & Josh - Papá Nichols / Presentador del concusrso de salsas *Enos - Teniente Joseph Broggi (John Denher) / Presentación e insertos *Grey's Anatomy - Thatcher Grey *Hannah Montana - Lectura de carteles / Santa Claus *La familia Munster (Redoblaje de algunos capítulos) - Abuelo Munster *La Mujer Maravilla - Narrador *La niñera - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin - Guardia *Los cuentos de Shirley Temple - Emperador en El traje nuevo del Emperador *Los Dukes de Hazzard - Narrador *Los Hart investigadores - Narrador /Max -(Lionel Stander) *Miami Vice - Voces adicionales *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Phineas y Ferb - Insertos *Par de reyes - Insertos *Robin de Sherwood - Presentación e insertos *Studio DC: Almost Live - Statler / Chef Sueco / Dr.Dientes *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción - Sr. Tipton / Lectura de carteles *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Lectura de carteles Series animadas *Aaahh Monstruos! - Snorch (un cap.) / Insertos *Aventuras de un ángel guardián - Presentación e insertos *Bob el Constructor - Lofti y Narración *Chip y Dale al rescate - Presentador / voces adicionales *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos - Mickey / Goofy / Pedro el Malo / voces adicionales / Narración *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Narración (doblaje original) *El clan de Yogi - Yogi / Huckleberry Hound / Narración *El principito (serie animada) - El gran relojero *El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *El Nuevo Show del Pájaro Loco - Pablo Morsa *El show de Scooby-Doo - Scooby-Doo, Narración *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby-Doo *Futurama - Glurmo / Burocrata 1.0 / Harold Zoid *Godzilla (Hanna-Barbera) - Voces diversas *Harvey Birdman, abogado - Oso Yogi *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Voces adicionales *House of Mouse - Pedro el Malo / Pumba / Gruñon / Pluto *Invasor Zim - Santa Claus (un epis.) *Jelly Jamm - Rey *Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo - Magnus Magnuson *La casa de los dibujos - Narrador en el episodio "La casa de los dibujos bebés" *La casa de Mickey Mouse - Pedro / Pluto / Narrador / presentación de los personajes *La carrera espacial de Yogi - Narrador / Yogi/ Huck / Voces diversas *La tropa Goofy - Goofy / Pedro el Malo *Looney Tunes - Porky, Gallo Claudio, Elmer Gruñón, Coyote, voces adicionales (tercera etapa) / Pato Lucas *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes - Santa Claus *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín - Narrador *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mitch Mitchelson / Pequeño Arturo / El Mago de los Sueños *Las olimpíadas de la risa - Melquiades / Oso Yogui (2a voz) / Hermano Dalton / Narración / Huckleberry Hound / Canuto *Las Travesuras de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo - Scooby Doo *Los Blufos - Narrador / Insertos *Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo - Lobo Mildew (2da voz) / Sabueso Bristle (2da voz) *Los Locos de la Galaxia - Narrador / Yogi / Huck *Aventuras de los Osos Gummi - Zummi Gummi / Rey Gregor / Gritty / Narrador *Los pequeños Muppets - Oso Fozzie/ Tio Statler/ Insertos *Los Pitufos - Papá Pitufo / Gruñón / Padre Tiempo / Narración / Armonia (alg. caps.) *Los Simpson - Rabino Hyman Krustofski (15ª temporada) *Los súper amigos - Espantapájaros / El hombre juguete / Jefe Apache / Cerebro / Narración *MAD - Papa Pitufo / Voces diversas (desde la 4ta temporada) *Mickey Mouse - Pedro / Pluto (Jim Cummings y Bill Farmer) *Patoaventuras - Flint MacNate / Pedro el Malo *Pato Darkwing - Insertos / Buddy Flood / Liquidator / Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Narrador / Santa Claus *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? - Scooby-Doo (ep. 4) / Narración / Voces adicionales *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Cassis/ Tera Sinube *Thomas y sus Amigos - Edward / Rheneas / Derek / Freddie *Timon y Pumba - Pumba *Tom y Jerry (cortos) - Insertos / Voces adicionales (doblaje original) *La hora de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *El show de los Picapiedra - Pablo Mármol *Pedro Picapiedra y sus amigos - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *El nuevo show de Pedro y Pablo - Pablo Mármol / Narrador *El Pais de Donkey Kong - Crusha / Capitan Scurvy Anime *Bakugan - Coredegon *Bleach - Profesor en la sociedad de almas *Dragon Ball - Repartidor de leche (ep. 17) *Gulliver Boy - Rey de Venecia / Narrador *Heidi - El abuelo/Sebastián. *Naruto - Tokiro / Sukeza / Gennö *Pokémon - Profesor Namba, Tokuzo *Sawamura, el campeón - Narrador de peleas *¡Stitch! - Voces Adicionales *Yam Yam y el genio - Titulos *Zatch Bell - Albert Películas de Anime *Crucero Espacial Yamato - Narrador/Zandor *El castillo de Cagliostro - Inspector Zuñiga *El gato con botas (anime) - Lucifer *Jack y la bruja - Cuervo *La princesa sirena - Jemmy el gato *Metrópolis - Superintendente Notarlin *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! - Daimao Telenovelas Brasileñas Francisco Cuoco *Amazonia - Augusto (3ra fase) *América - Zé Higino *Cobras y Lagartos - Omar Pasquim *El Color del Pecado - Padre Gaudêncio Gracindo Júnior *Celebridad - Ubaldo Quintela *Terra Esperanza - Miguel Rogerio Falabella *El Profeta - Diógenes *La Mestiza - Dr. Teles *Niña moza - Nogueira Otros *Alma Gemela - Rodriguez (Carlos Gregorio) *Passione - Diogenes (Elias Gleiser) *Siete Pecados - Schmidt (John Herbert) Videojuegos *Lego: Island - Nico Bloques *Wini Pu y el árbol de miel (CD-Rom Interactivo) - Igor / Búho / Narración *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Sheriff (Cars) *Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos - Pedro el Malo *LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos - Bilbo Bolsón Dirección de doblaje *Mary Poppins *Disneylandia *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? *El show de Scooby-Doo *Los 13 Fantasmas de Scooby Doo *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry *La gran canica azul *El F.B.I en accion *Looney Tunes (3ra. y 4ta. Etapa) *Dallas *Los Dukes de Hazzard *Los Pitufos *Policías y ratones *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Heidi *El zorro y el sabueso *Travesuras de una bruja *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *El caldero mágico *Mi amigo el dragón *Los pequeños Muppets *They Came From Upstairs *La bella y la bestia *Toy Story *Tom y Jerry: La película *Space Jam: El juego del siglo *Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Pato Darkwing *Blossom *Moesha *Abracadabra *Hormiguitaz *Mickey Mouse Works *La Tropa Goofy *Goofy, la película *Mickey Mouse (2013) *El Rey León *101 dálmatas (película de 1996) *Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura *La película de Tigger *Timón y Pumba *102 dálmatas *Juego de gemelas *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables *Matilda (segunda versión) *Mulán *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot *El gigante de hierro *Matrix *Ojos bien cerrados *Matrix recargado *Prueba de vida *Bob el Constructor *Fantasía (redoblaje 2010) *Fantasía 2000 *Las aventuras de Pinocho *La película de Tigger *Extremadamente Goofy *Miss Simpatía *Cadena de favores *House of Mouse *El libro de Pooh *Un hombre llamado Intrépido *Inteligencia artificial *Mejor... imposible *Proyecto: ALF *Milagros inesperados *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Spirit: El corcel indomable *La guardería de papá *La gran película de Piglet *Es tan Raven (3º y 4º temporadas) *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante *Nuevas aventuras con Rito *El circo de Jojo *Peter Pan (película) *Katy la oruga *Un loco suelto en Beverly Hills - 1986 *Scrubs *Sabrina, la brujita *Anímate *El Caldero Mágico *Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas *Cory en la Casa Blanca *Orgullo y prejuicio *Las estafadoras *Prueba de vida *Mi vecino el asesino *Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción *Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo *Phineas y Ferb *Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *La casa de Mickey Mouse *Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Studio DC: Almost Live *Par de Reyes *Toy Story 3 *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *Mickey Mouse (serie de cortos 2013) *Serafín *Muppets 2: Los más buscados Traducción y Adaptación *Mary Poppins *Disneylandia *Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos *El cuento de Navidad de Mickey *Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Travesuras de una bruja Adaptación musical *Spirit: el corcel indomable Publicidad y locución *Comercial de Galletas Gamesa (narración) (1987) *Comercial de Cheetos ("sabor a queso y más que eso") (1988) *Comercial de Fanta (como Goofy y Mickey Mouse) (1989) *Comercial de Tang ("no se lo merece") (años 90s) *Consejo Nacional de la Publicidad ("Hablando de ricas galletas...") - 1991 *Club Disney México (co-producción de Televisa y Buenavista), 1995-1996 *Fundación Teletón - 2010 *Walmart *Coca-Cola (como Santa Claus) *Coca-Cola (Tapas Felices) - 2008 *La Villa de Santa Claus (presentación en México, 2010) *Ameurop anuncio de productos Cars - 2011 *IFE - (promo para radio; "Los Capacitadores Asistentes Electorales") (narración estilo Super Amigos) (2012) *Zwan - México, 2012 *Voice Over del canal V+TV en Barquisimeto-Venezuela *Dormimundo (promo para radio; "Está comprobado que...") (narración) (2013) *NAN 3 de Nestlé (promo; "Había una vez...") (narración y promoción) (2013) *Danone Benegastro (narración y promoción) (2013) *Promocional navideño de Banco Azteca (Tarjeta Azteca, 2013) *El sueño de Walt (trailer promocional) (2014) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Churubusco *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *AudioMaster 3000 *SISSA - Oruga *Auditel *C2 Media *Suite Sync *Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *AB Grabaciones *Taller Acústico S.C. *Audiopost *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Candiani Dubbing Studios Curiosidades *Francisco Colmenero ha doblado a Santa Claus en varias ocasiones: :*En el especial de navidad de Madagascar :*Especial de Navidad de la serie Hannah Montana :*En la película Santa Cláusula :*Un episodio de la serie animada Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes :*En el especial navideño de la serie animada Invasor Zim :*En "Es Navidad" de Buzz Lightyear: Comando Estelar :*En Una Navidad con los Buddies :*Una escena en Phineas y Ferb :*En La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus :*En Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja :*En varios cortos y películas de Disney :*En el especial de navidad de Padre de Familia "Rumbo al Polo Norte" :*En el especial navideño de Peter Punk :*En un episodio de Almas perdidas :*En algunos spots navideños de Cartoon Network en el 2002 :*En los comerciales de Coca Cola *También prestó su voz a Pumba en el videojuego interactivo de Disney "El Rey León: Taller de Juegos". *Ha doblado coincidentemente a 2 Gruñones, uno en el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanos y otro en el doblaje de Los Pitufos. *En una ocasión realizó un doblaje para Aunque usted no lo crea de Ripley. * Le asemeja a su tono de voz, el actor de doblaje argentino Omar Aranda; quienes doblaron en una misma producción en Phineas y Ferb: Misión Marvel. Tambien en el comercial Coca Cola Navidad 2013, en que ambos dieron la voz a Santa Claus. Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de música